A Missing Child
} |name = A Missing Child |image = bevin.png |px = 270px |location = Village Chantry |start = Kaitlyn |end = Kaitlyn |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Missing Child is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Kaitlyn needs help finding her missing brother, Bevin, in the undead-plagued Redcliffe Village. If the Warden speaks to Kaitlyn, who is sobbing inside the Redcliffe Village Chantry next to the chantry door, she will ask you to find him. You must complete this before the nighttime battle. Walkthrough Telling Kaitlyn not to worry and that you will look for her brother raises Wynne's approval by and Leliana's by . If, on the other hand, you tell her you'll leave her to her snivelling, Morrigan's approval increases by . In this case you can still receive and complete the quest by talking to Bevin. Step outside the Chantry, turn right and The Warden will be facing towards Kaitlyn's House. Kaitlyn's House Head inside and enter the bedroom to the right. The Warden will find Bevin hiding in a dresser. Wynne will order Bevin to come out immediately. Sten will threaten to burn him out. The Warden can either: * Persuade/Intimidate Bevin to say why he was in the house. He will tell you about his grandfather's sword that he wanted to use to defend the town, but was too young to lift. * Persuade/Intimidate Bevin to give you the key, or promise to pay Kaitlyn afterwards. He will give you the key. The Warden may head upstairs and retrieve the sword from the chest. Bevin will be at the Chantry when you return. * Fail to Persuade/Intimidate Bevin. Bevin will refuse to cooperate and run back to the Chantry. You will not be able to ask about the sword afterwards. Return to the Chantry Once you return to the Chantry speak to Kaitlyn again. If you got the sword from her home you can mention it to her (and get a lot of approval changes). * Mentioning the Sword: ** Leliana ** Wynne If you promised Bevin to pay for the sword and you tell Kaitlyn about this promise Alistair * Paying her 5 (500 ): ** Leliana ** Morrigan ** Oghren ** Wynne * Paying her 1 (100 ): ** Leliana ** Morrigan ** Sten ** Wynne * Paying her 15 or 50 : ** Leliana ** Sten * Thank her and give her nothing, or say No? Good. ** If Sten is in the party he will state that The helpless need not ask what is deserved. The sword is valuable. Sten : *** If you have at least 1 Sten will give Kaitlyn one of your gold (pay 1 ). *** If you do not have at least 1 : **** Alistair **** Leliana **** Morrigan **** Wynne ** If Sten is not in the party: *** Alistair *** Leliana *** Morrigan * Tell her you’ll return it after the battle. She tells you to use it well and she’ll gladly take it back after the battle. * Leliana * Morrigan }} * Tell her it won’t go to waste: ** If Sten is in the party he says such a thing of value should be paid for. You get the monetary choices listed above. ** If Alistair is in the party he says you should offer her something in exchange. Alistair . You get the monetary choices listed above (Alistair’s disapproval amount is on top of any approval change made when you give Kaitlyn any money). ** If neither Sten nor Alistair are in the party then Leliana . Other options: * On the downloaded version, if you bring up the sword before the battle, you lose the option to give it back or buy it after the battle. * Not possible on v 1.04: Paying her 5 via dialogue option No, it certainly won't go to waste.: ** Alistair ** Leliana ** Oghren ** Wynne After you have discussed the sword with her (or chosen not to mention it): * A male Warden can ask for a kiss from Kaitlyn as a reward for saving her brother, and approval/disapproval varies depending on whether or not the Warden is currently romancing a companion in the group. ** If you tell her you were only joking and not to be silly: *** If Leliana is at neutral approval, Leliana . ** If you kiss her: *** Leliana . If she is neutral towards the Warden, you receive no approval hit for the kiss. *** If you are in a romance with Morrigan . *** Wynne . ** If you tell her you were only joking and "a smile will do": *** Leliana . *** Morrigan will gag . *** Wynne . * Tell her Bevin was more trouble then he was worth: ** Leliana . ** Wynne . After the battle After The Attack at Nightfall you can talk to Kaitlyn again. * If you promised to return the sword to her and you try to return it she says you can keep it. Alistair . ** If you offer to pay her for it: *** 500 **** Leliana **** Morrigan **** Oghren **** Wynne *** 100 **** Leliana **** Morrigan **** Sten **** Wynne *** 50 or 15 **** Leliana **** Sten *** Thank her and give her nothing, or say "No? Good.": **** If Sten is in the party he says the helpless need not ask for what is deserved. Sten ***** If you have at least 1 her gives her 1 . **** If Sten is not in the party: ***** Alistair ***** Leliana ***** Morrigan ** Tell her to take the sword and sell it: *** Leliana *** Morrigan *** Oghren *** Wynne ** Thanks her and keep the sword. * If you didn’t offer to return the sword before the battle, or you did but did not mention it to her now, you can offer to help them get to Denerim: ** Give her 500 : *** Leliana *** Morrigan *** Oghren *** Wynne ** Give her 100 : *** Leliana *** Morrigan *** Sten *** Wynne ** Give her 50 . ** Give her nothing No matter what you give her (if anything), she and Bevin leave. Result * Other than the money you may lose, you will receive The Green Blade, a decent one-handed sword. * If you opt to return the sword after the battle it will be reported in the Epilogue that Bevin became a famous adventurer and told stories about how as a young lad, he met The Warden, who used his father's blade to save Redcliffe and then passed it back. * If Kaitlyn and Bevin are sent to Denerim with enough money, then the Epilogue will report that Kaitlyn and Bann Teagan eventually met in Denerim and married. Rewards * 100 XP - Received after talking to Kaitlyn, for returning Bevin to her. Bugs * If the Warden elects to return The Green Blade after the battle, Kaitlyn will take it; however, the item remains in the Warden's inventory after the quest is completed. This is confirmed to happen if the sword is assigned to a companion who is not currently in the party at the time; otherwise it will be removed correctly. * If the Warden attempts to return The Green Blade to Kaitlyn after the battle and has it equipped, she will take it and you will net the approval and disapproval values from the various party members; however the blade will remain in your inventory and equipped to the Warden. * You cannot complete this quest after the battle in Redcliffe Village, but it will remain in your quest log. * As of Patch 1.04 the quest will update if you don't complete it before the Redcliffe village battle, saying: "Night fell and the undead creatures started attacking Redcliffe before you could locate Bevin. You don't know if Kaitlyn ever found her brother and made it to safety, and perhaps you'll never find out" Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Redcliffe side quests